


A Beautiful Goose

by samalander



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Chaos, Mayhem, POV Second Person, POV: Goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander
Summary: It is a horrible day in the village and you are a beautiful goose.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	A Beautiful Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjakins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakins/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, you beautiful goose!
> 
> With thanks to Emmy, who texted me lots of !!!!!! to encourage me.

It is a horrible day in the village and you are a beautiful goose.

The sky is blue, the wind is warm, but there is no one to see how beautiful you are. It is time to go and to see your friends, so they can have a better day with the beauty of you.

A swim is nice, the water is wet and you slip through it without a thought. To move is lovely, to be free is the dream. It makes the day less horrible for you, but not so your friends. They never come to the lake to swim with you.

Behind the fence is the Fenceman who guards his garden with a hat and keys. He comes to the gate when you turn on the water, and he is free. You have freed the man and the man can now go and see the village. He does not; he returns to his pumpkins and his hose.

It will not do for him to stay, he must be encouraged to move and leave, to explore and behold your glory. You take his keys, he cannot be allowed to lock himself back behind his gate, but he still does not want to leave.

The rake is his friend, the rake he loves like bell or bow. He follows the rake, and the rake goes with you to the lake. Fenceman follows now. He has seen the lake and your perfect beak, it is a better day. Maybe now he will swim with you.

Fenceman goes back to the garden and opens his cave, where he keeps a picture of you. It is glorious. You decide that the whole village will be decorated with pictures of you by the end of the day. It will be a beautiful village covered in a beautiful goose.

In the alley is the boy, who honks with joy at your approach. His shoes have worms, good for pulling, and his eyes are big behind his little windows. You play your game, chase and honk and chase again. He drops his toy in happiness, and you pick it up. You will return it, give the boy back his toy!

The boy hides, he is bad at hiding. He calls for the woman who waves her arms. This is a game, too, she shows you how big she is and she is very big. You are bigger-- you raise your wings and honk your honk. You show your beauty to all the windows in the store, a hundred hundred beautiful gooses, honking and preening and blessing them with your feathers.

The people shop in their little store, bits and bobs and vegetables that Fenceman brings to sell. You shop too, a leek and a toothbrush and a bottle to clean your perfect feathers. They try to stop you, they scold and hit.

You have seen how they conduct their business, their small sheets of paper in exchange for their treasures. You have no paper, only lovely lovely feathers. They cannot have your feathers, but they may look. This is payment enough. You take your loo paper, and you have made the day better for these friends.

You know because there is a picture of you again, a beautiful portrait that tells you your work is done, you can go on in your mission and enrich more people.

In their gardens are the neat man and the messy woman. 

The man will not look at you, but that's fine. You take his shoe, and you put it in the fountain. Now he is up and moving, and you are honking with him, great honks of joy and how lovely you are. Shoe in the fountain! Like rake in the lake! Come and swim, neat man, come and join!

He does not, but it is a start. He takes his wet shoe and returns to his paper. A disappointment, but at least he knows that you care, that he is invited to the lake with you.

You rid the other garden of your doppelganger, the enemy who is too still and not very beautiful. You drag him away and stand in his place, in your rightful place as Most Beautiful. The woman affixes your bow and you honk in thanks. She honks back, sitting down hard when she sees how magnificent you are with your bow and your beady black eyes like little pieces of dark diamond that sparkle in the ashes.

And out comes another representation of your handsome countenance, your face a warning to all who will come after; we have seen him in his beauty, and we were appropriately awed.

To the pub now, to play your concert of squawks and wonks and clicks and honks, to take their spoons and their flowers and their love. So many friends in the pub, just waiting for a goose to come and make their day better, to show them the ways of handsome teeth and tongue.

You give your performance, the humans are suitably appreciative. You set up for your dinner, your private dining experience behind the kitchen like a lady or her tramp. You will eat the human worms, the spaghetti grubs, with great romance like you deserve.

The man does not appreciate your work, he takes it away and puts up a sign. You might worry, but it is a good sign, a sign with your picture, making the village so much more beautiful then it was before.

It is a better day in the village, and you are still a beautiful goose.

The small village waits behind the pub, and you walk through it so carefully. You stop and honk at the small friends there, but they do not honk back. Quiet friends. Little friends. You pick up the boy and take him with you. He likes this small village with its secret prize.

And there, at the top. The bell the bell the bell.

You pull it down, your shiny toy, and you run through the village, each step an announcement. Your feet pitter-snap on the cobbles, bell ringing with joy as if to tell the people that here comes the goose, the beautiful goose, who you should see and love because of his beauty. Come and adore, for the goose is meant to be loved.

Your friends clap and run with you, trying to take the bell to add to your joy. A game, a fun game. They want to play, because you have the best games and you always have. They want the bell, they also want to be announced, to ring the bell and show their elegance and charm.

Silly friends. They cannot be announced as beautiful.

There are no good looks in people, all pink skin and silly tubey parts. They do not have a lovely honk, they do not have paddle feet. The boy cannot catch you, the Fenceman is not so fast. You are the fastest. You are the prettiest. You are the goose.

You sail home on serene waters, buoyant and beautiful.

The bell goes home, too, with its brothers and sisters in ring clank clank ding. It is wonderful. It is good.

The day was horrible, but now it is saved. By a beautiful goose, and the friends who love them.


End file.
